jackninja5fandomcom-20200214-history
Jackninja5 Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Privacy policy Please see Central Wikia Privacy Policy. COPPA It is very important that you do not make an account on Wikia unless you are 13 years or older. This is not our doing. In fact, this isn't even Wikia's. It is the United States law. This may be written in Australian English or be an Australian site but it is part of Wikia which was made in San Francisco. This is by a law known as the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act or COPPA. Besides, this wiki has foul language anyway so if you are under 13, you still probably shouldn't be on here. Free speech There is an important policy on language on this wiki. This wiki advocates freedom of speech so we have to make this to put some limits on in case it goes too far. Swearing Swearing is allowed. You are free to use whatever words you'd like. However, with the context, be careful when using it. Do not intentionally use it to bully or attack other users. The c-word should also be censored as per the Terms of Use. Censorship Do not censor swear words on the pages unless the quotes have been bleeped. People may be offended but this wiki has referenced 9/11 jokes on some pages too and we don't censor that. What about racial slurs? Those need to be censored or removed per FANDOM's Terms of Use, even if used in a non-racial context. Pornography Do not upload pornographic pictures on this wiki. This wiki really only accepts images relating to the YouTube channel and he has not put any pornography on. What about Muhammad? We can't show pictures of him. We can show pictures of Muhammad but do take caution not to offend people with it. Do note that there has been problems with this before such as the ''Jyllands-Posten'' Muhammad cartoons controversy in Denmark, the Innocence of Muslims video in the United States and most recently the Charlie Hebdo shooting in France. However, if you want to use this to upload something from "Everyone Draw Muhammad Day", you can. Death/Terrorist threats Do NOT under any circumstances make any threats relating to death or terrorism. You can't just tell someone "I am going to kill you" because that could actually be illegal in some countries. Terrorism will get you banned and maybe even your account disabled. POV The Jackninja5 Wiki has a policy on biases and opinions. We try to keep it on a neutral point of view. Can we share our opinions anyway? You can share your opinion but not on articles. Jackninja5 can do so because he points out that it is his own opinion and not that it is fact. Besides, this is a wiki about him. What about haters? Don't diss the haters. This is a supporter of free speech even if it is against this wiki. Religion is bullshit. Can we say THAT is false? No. While this wiki is very secular, we don't just say that religion is wrong. Creationism must not be said to be wrong even if you believe it is. What about Holocaust deniers or pro-slavery activists? While those things may not sound nice and Jackninja5 doesn't agree with them, some of his opinions can be controversial as well. We try to stay neutral. We aren't gonna convert a racist. Views are views, no matter how offensive, we must not be biased to them on articles. Bullying Bullying is forbidden on this wiki. You can tease and troll but only in a friendly way. Don't be a Dick You may have heard of this phrase and it means exactly what you think. Treat others the way you want to be treated unless you actually want to be treated like crap. Don't feed the trolls If you are getting trolled, it is best not to feed them by showing your anger. It would just make things worse. Humour We are obviously based on comedy and humour. We try to be as funny as we can. However, we have a few limits. Dark Humour You can make jokes on dark topics if you want. You can make them on anything. 9/11, the Holocaust, World War I, etc. But there are a few things to be politically correct on topic choices. All topics on dark events have a minimum of 3 months since the date it happened/started before jokes can be made on it. Gilbert Gottfried found that out the hard way. Also, be careful about them and try not to discriminate anyone in the jokes. Racist jokes are okay but you must imply you have nothing against the group. Ribaldry You can make jokes on sex if you want but be careful. Sexual harassment is not funny. Jokes on it are okay but none of your jokes may include you harassing someone. Political satire Politics are one of the best things to make fun of, especially on the internet. But you must ensure you don't use them to attack anyone who believes in the political belief. See also *Manual of Style - How to write articles. *